Flowers: Funbari Stories
by Anna Kyouyama de Asakura
Summary: Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. Hoy mi vida dará un gran giro...
1. Cap 1 Sobreviviendo

**Flowers: Funbari Stories**

**Capítulo 1.- Sobreviviendo.**

Las tardes calurosas en Saitama eran de lo peor, a pesar de todo, un ligero viento meneaba su rubia cabellera conforme caminaba por la solitaria calle. No se suponía que estuviera ahí, era peor que aquel calor infernal, debería estar en clases, debería seguir en la escuela, si tan solo el aburrimiento y el fastidio que le provocaban las clases no hubieran orillado a escapar a esa pobre alma en cuanto pudo saltando por la barda, seguro se habría evitado un regaño y un castigo seguro llegando a casa. Poco le importaba realmente, aquello no era lo que quería para vivir la vida, deseaba más que eso, sus aspiraciones iban mucho más allá de lo que la vida académica podía ofrecerle, no se conformaba con esas pequeñeces, quería algo verdaderamente interesante.

Había escuchado ya demasiadas historias sobre aquella batalla legendaria que se llevaba a cabo cada 500 años, para su infortunio, la última vez que aquella batalla se había llevado a cabo, había sido hace 13 años. Tenía más de una vida por esperar para poder participar en esa batalla, lo cual le molestaba aún más que el hecho de tener que asistir a clases obligado por su mamá. Para su corta edad, era una persona con un carácter bastante malo, se la pasaba refunfuñando y quejándose de casi todo, le alzaba la voz a todo mundo, se aislaba del resto de las personas y se molestaba con facilidad, era todo un caso según la opinión popular, pues ese carácter era nada más y nada menos que el que había heredado de su madre, el cual había mostrado desde muy corta edad. Por el contrario, era la viva imagen de su padre, los mismos ojos, a excepción del color, las mismas facciones, era tal y como su padre había sido a su edad, muchos deseaban que en cuestión de carácter se hubiera parecido mucho más a su padre que a su madre, pues consideraban aquello una maldición.

Estaba por llegar a su hogar, con una sensación de nervios en el estómago, se esperaba lo peor por la falta tan grave que había cometido, pero no estaba dispuesto de ninguna manera a volver a la escuela, por lo menos no ese día.

Dono, no debió saltarse las clases –dijo una gentil y temerosa voz que provenía de detrás suyo.

Basta Amidamaru –respondió con fastidio y un suspiro pesado, apretando los dientes por la molestia que le provocaba el tener que escuchar sermones- sabes que me importa poco la escuela…

Dono, su madre se molestará mucho por eso –deglutió nerviosamente el joven samurái que acompañaba al malhumorado chico- además, no es la primera vez que se salta las clases, y sabe que ella puede enterarse absolutamente de todo lo que hace…

Demonios, ya deja eso! –volteó repentinamente para quedar frente a frente con el espíritu del samurái que intentaba persuadirlo de hacer lo correcto- Sabes que me importa un comino la escuela y las clases, yo no quiero nada de eso, lo único que quiero es vivir peligrosas batallas como lo hicieron mi padre y los cinco guerreros en su juventud!

No diga eso Hanna-dono… -dijo el samurái, mostrando una expresión de desaprobación y molestia- todos ellos vivieron momentos terribles en los que arriesgaron su vida y sus sueños, no diga que desea todas las pesadillas por las que tuvieron que pasar por detener a… -dijo esto último alzando la voz alterado, pero poco duró su sermón, pues de la nada recibió una terrible patada en la cara.

Ya te dije que te dejes de sermones! –interrumpió bajando lentamente la pierna con la que había golpeado despiadadamente al espíritu del samurái- me importa poco lo que digan, ellos no pasaron por la escuela y eso es lo que cuenta –dijo para alejarse refunfuñando con el seño fruncido, casi llegando a su hogar.

_-Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura, tengo 13 años. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. Mi vida es completamente aburrida y común, por no decir fastidiosa. Tengo que compartir el techo con una bola de tontos, además de mi mamá y el tío Ryu. Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. No quiero ir a la escuela.-_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó al fin a su "dulce hogar". Notó que en la entrada habían más pares de zapatos de los que debería haber normalmente, bueno, seguramente eran clientes o algo por el estilo, aunque le parecían un fastidio, los evadía lo más que podía, a menos que su madre le pidiera un favor, él no tenía contacto con ellos. Fue hasta que apareció frente a él un hombre alto, calvo y con lentes oscuros, gritando y huyendo de quién sabe qué, que el rubio se dio cuenta de que algo arruinaría su día de descanso. Detrás del hombre, un pequeño niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos corría gritándole empuñando un arma, por lo que el rubio distinguió entre los gritos, el niño se quejaba de que aquel hombre no podía hacer nada bien, que no le había llevado lo que había pedido…

Demonios, Amidamaru! –el rubio tomó una pequeña espada roja, en la que el espíritu del samurái entró sin demorar- Oversoul, Oni Kabuto!

Oversoul, Chao Malong! –el pequeño de cabello blanco también realizó un truco similar con el arma que ya empuñaba, bloqueando rápidamente el ataque del rubio.

Por alguna extraña razón, el "Oversoul" de ambos niños no fue completado, Hanna miró desconcertado al samurái conversando animado con lo que parecía el espíritu de un soldado chino, provocando más la molestia del pequeño niño con el que estaba a punto de pelear.

Maldición! –dijo el chico de ojos rojos mirando furioso al niño rubio- Detuvieron mi Oversoul! Quién demonios eres!

Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! –gritó furioso el joven rubio- ésta es mi casa, deja de hacer tonterías! –miró por unos momentos el rostro de aquél pequeño, pareciéndole muy familiar, aunque lo recordaba un poco más pequeño.

Gracias por salvarme Hanna-kun… -dijo el hombre agitado, y ciertamente aliviado por haber sido salvado de la furia del niño.

Son tan patéticos… -dijo una joven de cabello azul que se acercaba a la sala de estar.

Qué tontos –siguiendo a la joven de cabello azul, se acercó una pelirroja con un extraño y escalofriante peinado en forma de calavera- cómo es que no pueden controlar a un niño.

Es que ese niño es hijo de esa escalofriante pareja… -dijo con voz pasiva una joven rubia, al lado de la pelirroja.

Hannagumi –dijo una voz femenina que poco a poco se acercaba a la sala de estar, la cual provocó un escalofrío en el rubio- deberían ser un poco más amables con nuestros huéspedes, y Hanna-chan…

M-ma-ma… -fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del rubio al ver a una joven de cabello rosado acercarse.

De nuevo te saltaste las clases, no es así –dijo mientras sacaba de la manga de su blanco kimono una figurilla de papel- olvidas que puedo saber todo lo que haces?

Tamao-san, no sea tan ruda con el joven Hanna –dijo un hombre de bata blanca y cabello negro peinado muy extraño, quien salía de la cocina- después de todo no podemos armar un alboroto, el pequeño Men se sentirá incómodo y piensa quedarse con nosotros un tiempo.

Men? Quedarse? –dijo sorprendido el rubio, mirando incrédulo al pequeño de ojos rojos y seño fruncido.

Así es –decía la joven de cabello rosado, con una sonrisa al lado del pequeño de cabello blanco- el pequeño Tao Men-kun se quedará con nosotros un mes, así que llévense muy bien con él por favor.

U-Un mes?... Tao? –pensó el rubio desconcertado, ¡genial!, una molestia más en la pensión.

Mi nombre es Tao Men –dijo el pequeño con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- me quedaré un mes aquí para aprender cómo viven las clases bajas...

Tao… si su memoria no le fallaba, ese era el apellido de uno de los cinco guerreros, lo que quería decir, que ese tal Men era el pequeño hijo de Tao Ren. No tenía ánimos de seguir una conversación, mucho menos con su "mamá", pues tendría demasiadas explicaciones qué dar y sermones qué escuchar, por lo que lenta y cautelosamente, el joven rubio se escabulló a su habitación, dejando caer su mochila de golpe y recostándose boca arriba en la cama. Pensaba en lo molesto que era escuchar tanto escándalo en la pensión, además, tenía meses de no ver a sus padres. Ellos se la pasaban viajando por el mundo, en una especie de travesía en busca de la "paz mundial", parecían un par de hippies, vestidos siempre con sandalias y ropas ligeras pasadas de moda, le era molesto tener que quedarse ahí sin poder viajar con ellos, sólo porque tenía que asistir a la estúpida escuela…estaba muy molesto porque sus padres no lo llevaban de viaje con ellos…sobre todo, porque los extrañaba mucho.

Tamao se había encargado de él prácticamente desde su nacimiento, sus padres no habían podido llevar a cabo tal responsabilidad, pues desde antes de su nacimiento, estaban completamente comprometidos a "cambiar el mundo". Uno de los términos bajo los que el Shaman King había perdonado sus vidas, y las del resto de los humanos en todo el mundo, era el causar un cambio en el pensamiento de estos, cambiar las cosas como eran hasta ese entonces, hacer que los humanos fueran mejores seres. Por esa razón, por mucho que lo quisieran, sus padres no podían pasar tiempo con él, Tamao pensaba que esa era una de las razones del comportamiento rebelde de Hanna, además de que entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía el chico haciendo algo por obligación sin desearlo, ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando se le encomendó su crianza.

Hanna, muchacho! –irrumpió en la habitación un joven peli azul, con una mochila al hombro y una revista en la mano- cómo has estado eh? Qué tal la escuela? Me imagino que has de ser la sensación entre las chi…

Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Horo Horo! –respondió a la intromisión con una potente patada en la quijada del peli azul- sal ahora mismo!

P-pues verás Hanna…-dijo con dificultad el joven, ya que su cuello estaba torcido por aquella terrible patada- ahora que hay tantas personas en la pensión, Tamao me quitó la habitación que ocupaba y…venía a pedirte que me dejaras compartir contigo…

Qué? –gritó alterado el rubio, esto ya era demasiado.

Anda! Nos divertiremos mucho –dijo animoso el peli azul, sacando de su mochila un manojo de revistas de todo tipo- te prestaré todas éstas… -bajó la voz drásticamente, y con mirada pícara le ofreció al rubio unas cuántas cosas más- y si te portas bien, te dejaré ver mi "colección especial", la que ni siquiera tu padre pudo resistir cuando tenía tan solo un año más que tú, jiji…

Tener tantas personas en la pensión era molesto, podía soportar el escándalo, podía soportar las impertinencias del consentido de Tao, podía soportar la presión de mamá Tamao vigilándolo en todo momento, hasta los sermones de ella y Amidamaru juntos, pero lo que no podía soportar, era que su privacidad, el único espacio en aquella casa de locos en el que podía sentirse tranquilo y aislado de todo, fuera invadido por un cabeza hueca que no hacía otra cosa más que leer revistas hentai y holgazanear el día entero….era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Sal de mi habitación en éste momento! –gritó bastante molesto, sacando a patadas al peli azul de su habitación para después saltar por la ventana y alejarse de la pensión corriendo lo más rápido que pudo- Carajo, así no se puede vivir! Los odio!

Corrió sin intenciones de detenerse, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, era descargar toda esa furia y frustración que sentía a causa del estrés que le provocaba la vida que llevaba. No era en sí una vida difícil, o tormentosa, pero estaba tan alejado de lo que deseaba en realidad, que le era bastante complicado mantenerse cuerdo teniendo qué hacer cosas que no quería, y ante todo, soportando tonterías de otros.

De alguna forma, las personas que vivían y convivían con él lo entendían, sabían lo difícil que debía ser para él lidiar con cosas que no le agradaban, sobre todo porque la ausencia de sus padres le afectaba bastante aunque quisiera ocultarlo.

Llevaba horas sentado en ese lugar, bajo un árbol, frente al pequeño lago que cruzaba por ahí, un lugar en el que, muchos años atrás, su padre había disfrutado momentos de paz y soledad. Se arrepentía de haber salido tan repentinamente, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, pero de ninguna manera podía regresar a casa, no después del escándalo que había armado. Pensaba como posibilidad el quedarse en casa de su Redseb nii-chan, pero no podía, pues así sabrían fácilmente su ubicación, y lo que quería en esos momentos era estar lejos de todos. Deseaba un momento de paz, un momento en el que no tuviera que saber de nadie, en el que pudiera perderse en sus pensamientos, en aquellos en los que podía cumplir sus sueños, y no tenía que enfocarse por sus obligaciones… por resguardar el bien de la familia Asakura…

Tú eres Hanna Asakura, cierto? –escuchó decir detrás de él a una voz femenina.

Eh? –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, lo que lo llevó a levantarse del césped- quién demonios e…? –cuando giró por completo su cuerpo para saber quién osaba interrumpir su momento de paz, se topó con la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a frente con una linda chica rubia de cabello largo, piel dorada y ojos color miel, llevaba un vestido negro y botas blancas, y estaba de pie frente algo que parecía ser una…motocicleta?.

Me presento –dijo la chica dando dos pasos al frente, empuñando una espada aún enfundada- mi nombre es Itako no Anna tercera, soy la hija de Silver, uno de los oficiales del torneo de Shamanes, vivo en Los Ángeles –el rubio la miró atónito, casi sin poner atención en lo que decía, era muy bonita, pero tenía una extraña sensación hacia ella- al parecer nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso –palabras que sacaron de su "shock" al rubio, haciéndolo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, ¿había dicho compromiso?- pero yo no puedo permitirme ser la esposa de un shaman débil, así que… -dijo para desenfundar su espada y adoptar una posición de guardia- si ganas en ésta batalla, te dejaré casarte conmigo –finalizó la chica con una sonrisa retadora y el seño fruncido, con voz segura y un tanto altanera.

¿Quién era esa chica? Sí, ya había oído su nombre, Anna, como el de su madre, pero ¿qué quería ahí?, ¿compromiso?, ¿por qué nadie le había hablado de eso siendo un dato tan importante? ¿Por qué le habían ocultado información tan importante? Era demasiado joven para ser comprometido, ya había oído que la relación de sus padres también había sido obra de un compromiso arreglado, pero, sentía que eso ya era demasiado, no sabía si podría con una carga tan grande, suficiente tenía ya con los problemas en la pensión como para que de repente le apareciera una prometida de la nada…

_-Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura, tengo 13 años. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. Quería un momento de tranquilidad, que se convirtió en un momento de inquietud infinita. Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. Esto es demasiado…-_

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:<strong> Hola a todos! Vuelvo con nuevo fic, espero que les agrade, pronto seguiré actualizando los otros dos que tengo pendientes, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos!_


	2. Cap 2 Sobrellevando

**Flowers: Funbari Stories**

**Capítulo 2.- Sobrellevando.**

_-Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura, tengo 13 años. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. De la nada apareció mi prometida, a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, y que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. Tengo un poco de miedo…-_

¿Qué debía hacer? Amidamaru no estaba con él en esos momentos, no llevaba consigo la espada sagrada, estaba completamente desarmado. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de comenzar una batalla contra aquella chica, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella podía lastimarlo, y mucho, después de todo, le había dicho que era la hija de un oficial del torneo, y por lo que sabía, esos oficiales no eran para tomarse a la ligera, pero lo que más le inquietaba, era su terrible actitud retadora, muy parecida al espíritu de su madre…

T-Tú eres… –dijo el rubio un tanto desconcertado, sin salir por completo del último shock que las palabras de la chica le habían causado- ¿Mi prometida?... ¿Qué quieres? ¿A caso estás perdida? Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más…

Confundirme? –alzó una ceja, notando la confusión en el tono de voz del rubio- Jaja, eres el hijo de Yoh Asakura, no es así? Entonces no, no estoy equivocada, eres la persona a la que busco.

P-pero, yo no te conozco! Además… -se detuvo unos momentos, sintiendo calor en las mejillas mientras éstas se tornaban carmesí- a-además, dijiste que eres mi prometida?, que yo sepa no tengo una!

Tal vez no te habían hablado de mí porque tus padres están de viaje –dijo cruzando los brazos, retrocediendo para recargarse en su motocicleta negra- el compromiso, tengo entendido, lo arregló principalmente tu madre con mi padre, así que es normal que no te hayan dicho nada aún, pero estoy aprovechando las vacaciones de verano, mi padre dijo que sería buena idea venir a presentarme.

Uh… -aún sin entender por completo, y pensando que aquello era un bizarro sueño del que pronto podría despertar, el chico permaneció petrificado por unos momentos, ¿cómo podría salir de ésta?, hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que lo peor que podría haberle pasado, era que Horo Horo se mudara a su habitación, pero cómo lamentó haberlo pensado, aquél era el menor de sus problemas, ahora tenía que lidiar con la carga psicológica del compromiso, ¿cómo le había hecho su padre para superarlo?- s-sabes, sigo sin entender…

Bueno, no hay mucho qué entender –la rubia se separó lentamente de la motocicleta, llevando a cabo su oversoul en la espada que empuñaba con el espíritu de, aparentemente, un animal- la cosa es sencilla, tú me vences, y yo te permito casarte conmigo…

P-pero…Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…! –advirtió con una sonrisa altanera y confiada, tenía la intención de sacar de su mochila la espada que su padre le había regalado, pero recordó que al salir corriendo de casa había dejado su mochila y la espada en su habitación- Uh…e-espera…dejé mi arma en casa…y a mi espíritu acompañante…

Jaja, qué excusa tan tonta! –rió divertida la chica, mirándolo retadoramente y acercándose poco a poco- Qué clase de shaman sale de casa sin un arma?

Demonios… –retrocedió un poco ante la amenazadora mirada de la chica, iba en serio, y si era tan peligrosa como su madre, realmente debía temer a estar desarmado y desprotegido, maldecía por completo el berrinche que había hecho, pues sabía que así, difícilmente Amidamaru iría a buscarlo, pues el samurái respetaba bastante los momentos de soledad de su amo, y si se había marchado molesto, no iría a buscarlo.

Por otra parte, las cosas en la pensión al parecer no solo molestaban a Hanna. No se sentía cómodo entre gente de clase baja, mucho menos teniendo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que esos asquerosos y molestos animales por un mes entero. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir más atención de la debida, sus padres de cierta forma lo habían malcriado mucho más de lo que se creía que habían malcriado a Hanna, era parte del linaje de la poderosa familia Tao, hijo de dos poderosos shamanes que también habían estado involucrados en la Shaman Fight, orgulloso, altanero, agresivo, era el preciado hijo de Ren Tao. Estaba sentado a la mesa junto a los hombres que se hacían cargo de él, mientras ellos tomaban el té conversando animados con la administradora de la pensión y sus hermosas ayudantes, a quienes conocían desde hace años, él permanecía sentado de brazos cruzados, con su acostumbrada expresión de mal humor, heredada de su padre. Pensaba en lo aburrido que sería pasarse un mes entero recluido en aquella pensión de quinta clase, en ese lugar no tenía zombies con los que podía entrenar como siempre lo hacía, tampoco tenía dulces, no tenía sus juguetes, no tenía a toda la servidumbre a la que estaba acostumbrado, ¿tendría que darle órdenes ahora a esas personas? Aprovechó un momento de descuido por parte de sus niñeros, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo por la pensión. Analizaba cada rincón del lugar, los muebles, las ventanas, las instalaciones, era una típica pensión estilo japonesa, nada qué ver con la mansión en las montañas de su familia, la cual le encantaba por estar totalmente aislada de la civilización. Husmeó por un rato en las habitaciones, revisó la que Tamao le había asignado, muy pequeña para su gusto, pero bueno, debía resignarse a dormir ahí, después de todo, el estar ahí había sido idea de sus padres y no podía negarse a sus órdenes.

Vaya! Cómo has crecido pequeño Men –escuchó decir una voz que provenía de la entrada de una de las habitaciones.

Horokeu Usui, cierto? –respondió el niño, girando su cuerpo para mirar de frente al peli azul que lo llamaba desde la entrada de la habitación de Hanna.

No seas tan frío pequeñín, dime tío Horo –respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa- cómo te tratan tus padres? La pasas bien en China?

Bien –dijo tajante e inexpresivo- ciertamente prefiero estar en China, aquí no tengo con quién jugar, no me dan dulces, y el inútil de Zang Ching no sabe hacer un encargo bien.

Jiji, eres igual de caprichoso que tu padre cuando lo conocimos –sonrió divertido al ver que la expresión del niño era idéntica a la de su amigo cuando era más joven- podrías jugar con Hanna, no son de la misma edad, pero pueden llevarse muy bien.

Hanna? –frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre, ese chico había interrumpido el castigo que tenía para Zang Ching, y por culpa de Bason no había podido hacer nada al respecto- en dónde está ese insecto?

Eh? –alzó una ceja al escuchar el vocabulario del pequeño, era idéntico a Ren- pues salió hace rato, no creo que tarde en regresar, ¿por qué no vas a jugar al jardín mientras vuelve?, apuesto a que cuando regrese querrá jugar contigo pequeñín –sonrió y caminó alejándose poco a poco del niño, dirigiéndose con una revista en mano a su lugar favorito desde siempre en la pensión (el baño).

No pensaba esperar a que regresara, quería la revancha y la quería en ese momento. Sigilosamente se dirigió a la salida, tomó su pequeña arma y se colocó los pequeños zapatos dorados, los desagradables animales se encontraban cerca, al notar que el niño quería salir se alarmaron y pensaban avisarle a Tamao, pero Men debía hacer algo al respecto, por lo que, de la nada, apareció un espíritu de forma extraña con un enorme mazo en las manos, con el cual aplastó de un golpe a ambos animales, dejándolos inconscientes y molidos en el suelo. Miró hacia ambos lados, no había ni un alma cerca. Caminó tranquilamente sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía, lo único que sabía, era que encontraría a Hanna y cobraría venganza por aquella interrupción, era un Tao, y por nada del mundo se dejaría vencer por alguien como él.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a tornar el cielo anaranjado, a pesar de que era señal del ocaso, seguía sintiéndose calor, y aún más con lo agitado que estaba al evadir los ataques de la chica rubia. Era bastante persistente, por no decir agresiva, ya le había dicho que no iba armado, ¡pero eso no le importó!, recordaba que había escuchado decir a la chica algo así como, que si no lograba salir de esa estando desarmado, no era digno de convertirse en su esposo.

Rodó por el césped evadiendo un ataque, por poco caía en el agua. Estaba molesto, aquél encuentro era disparejo, ella estaba armada, y él no. Intentó calmarse por unos momentos, no estaba pensando bien por la presión de los constantes ataques de la chica, pero, ¿qué no había otra forma de pelear? Recordó las técnicas que le habían enseñado en Izumo, lo básico, era ridículo que llevara minutos sin poder defenderse siendo que tenía a su alrededor la respuesta siempre.

Shikigami! –tomó del suelo unas cuantas piedras pequeñas, con las que aquellos curiosos espíritus pequeños hicieron posesión, lanzándolos contra la rubia- Ja! Será lo básico, pero son útiles de vez en cuando!

Shikigami? –de una estocada hizo desaparecer a los espíritus, dejando caer las pequeñas piedras inmóviles en el césped- Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Ya te dije que vengo desarmado! –gritó desconcertado, era injusto, quedaría en ridículo solo porque esa chica no le permitió prepararse- Cómo quieres que muestre mis mejores técnicas si no tengo manera!

Un shaman fuerte saldría del apuro sin mucho problema –mirándolo de manera altanera y sonriendo- Por cierto, en dónde está tu espíritu acompañante? –mirando a su alrededor.

Aaargh! –desesperado, casi fuera de sus casillas, tiró de sus rubios y alborotados cabellos- Parece que no estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo!

Hanna-dono! –el rubio divisó al samurái a una distancia no muy larga, se acercaba volando a toda velocidad y alterado.

Amidamaru! –sonrió ampliamente, ahora sí tendría una batalla justa- Rápido! Hagamos la fusión de a…!

Hanna-dono! –interrumpió alterado el espíritu, llevaba noticias de suma importancia- Tamao-sama quiere que lleve de vuelta a Men-dono, salió de la pensión y no saben en dónde está!

Men? –alzó una ceja pensando unos momentos- Está perdido? Y por qué mamá Tamao no lo busca? Ella puede… -el rubio fue interrumpido por una visión que lo inquietó de aquella peli rosa con un rostro temible, detrás de ella, un espíritu con la vestimenta de un ascético- Q-quiere que yo lo busque o qué?

Así es Hanna-dono, quiere que lo lleve de vuelta –al lado del rubio, mirando de reojo a la chica de piel dorada frente a ellos.

Parece que nuestra batalla será interrumpida –dijo la chica deshaciendo su posesión de objetos.

S-sí! Así es! –sonrió nervioso para la chica, era la excusa perfecta para escapar de ella y olvidarse de todo lo que había dicho- Lo siento mucho, tengo que buscar a ese niño, así que debo i…

Iré contigo –interrumpió repentinamente, enfundando de nuevo su espada y caminando hacia la motocicleta.

Q-qué? –gritó desconcertado el rubio al escucharla tan segura- P-pero, imagino que tendrás cosas qué hacer, e-en dónde está tu papá?

Se quedó en Los Ángeles, viajo sola –explicó mientras aseguraba su espada a la motocicleta- me quedaré en Funbari Onsen, tu madre me ofreció hospedaje.

M-mi mamá? –eso lo había desconcertado aún más, esto iba en serio. Estaba nervioso, en verdad esa chica se quedaría a vivir con ellos también un tiempo.

Sí, ya te lo dije –respondió con un tono de fastidio subiendo a su motocicleta- Quieres buscar a ese niño o no? –dijo mirándolo con el seño fruncido, comenzaba a cansarle la actitud de ese chico.

S-sí! –respondió nerviosamente, tensando su cuerpo al mirar la expresión de la chica.

Entonces sube –dijo mientras se colocaba un par de lentes oscuros- si lo buscamos en motocicleta será más rápido que a pie.

El rubio deglutió con dificultad, miró a Amidamaru unos momentos y caminó hacia la motocicleta. Jamás había subido a una así, en la del tío Ryu tenía su asiento especial, ésta no tenía uno, pero no le daba miedo, lo que lo ponía nervioso era el cómo debía viajar. Tomó asiento detrás de la chica, en realidad demasiado cerca de ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras se sostenía firmemente del asiento. Cuando la chica arrancó, Hanna se dio cuenta de que iba a muy alta velocidad, por lo que se aferró aún más al asiento. Sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento, rogaba a Dios que no fuera así, pues una caída a tan alta velocidad podría ser fatal. Amidamaru lo seguía en modo hitodama, en forma de una pequeña orbe azul con ojos y cabello, lo miraba divertido, pues le recordaba un poco a los relatos que Yoh le había contado sobre su niñez con Anna.

Si tienes miedo, puedes sostenerme –dijo divertida la chica con la mirada en el camino.

N-no tengo miedo! –dijo molesto el rubio, ocultando su nerviosismo- e-es solo que vas muy rápido, y es peligroso!

Si disminuyo la velocidad es menos probable que encontremos a ese niño –dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino- si es pequeño no debe andar lejos –dijo acelerando un poco más, provocando que Hanna casi cayera de la motocicleta.

A-Anna! –gritó sintiendo su cuerpo inclinarse hacia atrás, cuando éste volvió a su posición normal, sin dudarlo, el rubio se abrazó a la cintura de la chica con fuerza, sonrojándose mucho más de lo que se había sonrojado hasta entonces.

Por cierto Hanna-dono –dijo el espíritu a su lado- quién es ésta hermosa jovencita?

E-Ella… -se sonrojó al mirar al samurái, aferrándose a la cintura de la chica.

Soy Itako no Anna tercera –dijo la chica sin quitar la vista del camino- soy su prometida.

La incomodidad de la situación no le permitió responder nada a eso, al parecer, esa chica sí era su prometida, a leguas se notaba que su mamá era la persona que la había elegido para ser su futura esposa. El samurái sonrió con nerviosismo al notar la similitud de aquella chica con la madre de su amo, pero pronto su atención se desvió al sentir una presencia familiar cerca, miró a su alrededor al no saber con certeza de quién se trataba, pero al no mirar a nadie, decidió olvidarse de aquello, y seguir su camino sin preocuparse. Se alejaron para explorar los alrededores, mientras alguien a quien no veían hace muchos años, los observaba en la lejanía.

Continuará…


	3. Cap 3 Compañía

**Flowers: Funbari Stories**

**Capítulo 3.- Compañía.**

_-Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura, tengo 13 años. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. El hijo de uno de los cinco guerreros legendarios está perdido en mi vecindario y tengo que encontrarlo. Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. Qué molestia…-_

Se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia, sintiendo el viento en su rostro y entre sus cabellos para alborotarlos más. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando señales del pequeño hijo de Ren Tao, quien ya comenzaba a darle molestias al ir a perderse por ahí, pues quien debía buscarlo, por órdenes de mamá Tamao, era él mismo. Amidamaru ayudaba también, buscando por donde podía, sin separarse mucho de ambos jóvenes, a quienes miraba entretenido, pues le recordaban bastante a su primer amo y a su prometida. La rubia disminuyó la velocidad un poco, pues debían buscar con cuidado entre algunos callejones que habían por ahí, los niños pequeños perdidos no siempre se quedaban quietos en un lugar, como sus padres solían decirles en caso de que los perdieran de vista. Ese era el caso de Men, quien seguía vagando y no sabía en dónde estaba, pero eso era algo a lo que el niño no le tomaba importancia. Para sus 7 años de edad, era demasiado audaz, imprudente, altanero, no le temía a nada, por esa razón, a pesar de no saber moverse solo por aquella comunidad desconocida para él, decidió aventurarse a buscar a Hanna para vengarse por aquella interrupción.

Bocchan, deberíamos regresar a la pensión –decía el espíritu de un soldado chino que flotaba detrás de él, quien no podía ir en busca de ayuda, pues se preocuparía demasiado si dejara solo a su pequeño amo- seguro todos ya notaron su ausencia y lo están buscando, además está oscureciendo y es…

Calla Bason, no me digas que tienes miedo –siguió caminando el niño de ojos rojos, sin darle importancia a la preocupación de su acompañante- tengo que encontrar a Hanna y pelear con él.

Pero bocchan, pudo haberlo esperado en la pensión –decía insistente el joven espíritu sin separarse de su amo.

Esto no puede esperar –dijo el niño con mal humor- si no hago algo ahora, creerá que soy un cobarde al que puede pisotear, y debo dejarle claro que aquí el Tao, soy yo!

Bocchan, si su madre se entera de esto… -dijo en un intento desesperado por persuadir a su amo, quien se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar sus palabras.

Mamá está en China –dijo permaneciendo de pie y sin moverse ni mirar al espíritu.

Lo sé bocchan –respondió con un tono gentil- pero imagine cómo se sentiría si se enterara de que algo le pasó a usted.

No tiene por qué pasarme nada –respondió seguro de sí el pequeño- para eso están conmigo tú y Shamash.

Bocchan, es cierto que estamos aquí para protegerlo –dijo gentilmente el espíritu- pero piénselo, ¿no iban a llamarle por la noche sus padres?, si no regresamos a tiempo y usted no está ahí para responder la llamada, se preocuparán demasiado, piense en cómo se sentirá su madre si piensa que algo puede pasarle a usted.

Hmm –el guerrero chino había acertado en persuadirlo con aquellas palabras, la madre de Men era una mujer muy gentil, y no había nada que el pequeño quisiera más en ese mundo que a sus padres, especialmente a su mamá- tienes razón, no puedo retrasarme para responder su llamada –respondió dando media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su guardián- además –dijo con tono solemne- las llamadas de larga distancia generan cargos para las personas que las reciben, si no la atiendo pronto, esa pobre gente de clase baja tendrá mucho qué pagar. –esto último arrancó una sonrisa a su guardián.

Usted es tan bueno bocchan –sonrió para el pequeño, mirando la expresión de su rostro, tenía la mirada fija en el camino, esa mirada no era otra cosa más que la prueba de que el pequeño tenía miedo, pues no sabía en dónde demonios estaba- bocchan, sucede algo?

Claro que no tonto! –respondió molesto, pero intentando ocultar que, una vez que se dio cuenta de que no sabía en dónde estaba, tenía miedo- es sólo que no recuerdo qué camino tomamos para llegar aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor insistentemente, como un pequeño niño perdido buscando a sus padres.

A decir verdad bocchan –miró a su alrededor- yo tampoco sé muy bien en dónde estamos, hace años que no venía a éste lugar…

Espíritu inútil! –molesto, le lanzó una piedra que rebotó en el casco del guerrero- para qué vienes conmigo si no vas a cuidarme como se debe! Le diré a mi padre!

N-no por favor bocchan! –respondió nervioso el guerrero- le prometo que lo sacaré de esto, lo llevaré de regreso a la pensión!

Más vale que lo hagas porque ya tengo hambre! –gritó furioso el pequeño niño siguiendo al espíritu que flotaba en una dirección.

Caminaron hacia el único lugar conocido que pudo divisar el espíritu del guerrero, ni siquiera de ahí sabía cómo regresar a la pensión sin embargo, sabía que si se quedaban en ese lugar, era más probable que alguien los encontrara.

La búsqueda continuaba, ya no había mucha luz, por lo que la itako se había quitado los lentes y había encendido la luz de su motocicleta. Con menos luz, sería más difícil encontrar al pequeño Tao, pero no podían darse por vencidos, si Hanna regresaba sin él, recibiría un terrible castigo seguro, y no solo por parte de Tamao, el padre de Men también querría matarlo si su querido hijo no volvía a salvo a la pensión. Mientras Anna conducía, el rubio llamaba al pequeño por su nombre, seguía aferrado a la cintura de la chica a pesar de que ya había disminuido la velocidad, cosa que le provocó gracia al samurái, pues comenzaba a notar que había interés por parte de Hanna hacia su prometida.

Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? –dijo la rubia, conduciendo y buscando con la mirada al pequeño.

Si lo supiera no lo estaría buscando –dijo molesto el rubio- además a penas lo conozco, la primera vez que lo vi era un bebé, hoy es la segunda vez que lo veo en toda mi vida, ¿cómo podría saber a dónde fue?

Yo qué sé –respondió la chica con un tono de fastidio- por cierto, ya puedes dejar de apretarme, ya no voy tan rápido y me dificultas la respiración…

Eh… -al darse cuenta de cómo seguía sosteniéndose de la rubia, se sonrojó soltándola rápidamente y sosteniéndose del asiento- ya lo sé! E-es que por buscar a ese mocoso no me di cuenta! –esas palabras arrancaron una carcajada al espíritu del samurái, lo cual molestó a Hanna, sonrojándolo más- De qué te ríes tonto?

Silver Wing –llamó la chica al espíritu de un águila, el cuál apareció a su lado.

Qué pasa Anna? –el espíritu aleteaba al lado de la chica.

Sube lo más que puedas, y dime si puedes ver a un niño de cabello blanco –ordenó al ave sin quitar la vista del camino- es muy pequeño, tiene alrededor de siete años.

Está bien –respondió el águila subiendo lo más alto que pudo para buscar al niño con aquella descripción.

Vaya, al parecer Anna-san tiene como espíritu acompañante a uno de los espíritus de Silver –dijo el samurái, asombrado.

No sólo a Silver Wing –respondió la rubia- papá me deja utilizar a todos sus espíritus, en ésta ocasión me envió de viaje con todos ellos, dijo que podría necesitarlos.

Qué? –dijo aún más sorprendido el espíritu del samurái- está diciendo que utiliza los cinco espíritus de Silver?

Cinco espíritus? –el rubio quedó asombrado, pues por lo que había visto en la batalla, Anna sólo había utilizado uno, y con eso ya le había causado bastantes problemas- a caso puedes utilizar a cinco espíritus a la vez? –preguntó a la chica, si había utilizado sólo uno en la batalla pasada quería decir que Anna no había estado peleando en serio.

Así es –sonrío orgullosa ante el asombro de su prometido- mi padre me enseñó desde muy pequeña a utilizar a sus cinco espíritus, los cuales por lo que sé le causaron muchos problemas a tu padre cuando enfrentó por primera vez al mío.

Es verdad, esos animales le causaron problemas al amo Yoh –dijo el samurái mirando al espíritu del águila volando sobre ellos.

Anna, creo que veo algo! –desde lo alto, el águila señalaba hacia un lugar en especial- es en esa dirección!

Bien –sonrió la chica- sostente fuerte, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible, ya es tarde. –al decir esto, la chica volvió a aumentar la velocidad, provocando que, de nuevo, Hanna se aferrara a su cintura como gato asustado.

No tenían tiempo qué perder, quería encontrar lo más pronto posible a ese niño, pues aún tenía una batalla pendiente con su futuro esposo.

En la pensión, los hombres que cuidaban de Men estaban completamente muertos de miedo, sus vidas corrían peligro en caso de que el pequeño Tao no regresara o le pasara algo, sabían que Ren no les perdonaría jamás algo así, y mucho menos su aterradora mujer. Estaban desesperados y con ganas de salir a buscar ellos mismos al niño, pero Tamao los había tranquilizado, diciéndoles que Hanna se encargaría de eso, y al parecer, recibiría ayuda.

Pero señorita Tamao –decía el hombre calvo con nerviosismo- ya está oscuro, y ya se tardaron demasiado en regresar, ¿no sería bueno ir a buscarlos y saber por qué demoran?

Tranquilo Zang Ching –sonrió amablemente para el preocupado hombre, sirviendo una taza de té- déjaselo a Hanna, verás que vuelven pronto.

Hanna-dono puede tener un mal temperamento –se acercó a ellos Ryu, saliendo de la cocina- pero es un buen niño, hará todo lo posible por traer sano y salvo al pequeño Men.

Así es –afirmó el peli azul, sentado en una esquina leyendo una revista- y si no lo hace por eso, seguro lo hace por miedo a Tamao, jiji. –al decir esto, recibió una sonrisa extraña de la joven peli rosa, provocándole un escalofrío- Demonios, primero sólo era Anna, y ahora Tamao también…

Tranquilícense trío de llorones –dijo la joven peli azul, exhalando el humo de un cigarrillo- dan vergüenza.

Pero Kanna…tú no vives con el señor Ren –dice el hombre calvo, con algo de temor.

O con la señora… -habló por fin Blocken, el personaje de menor tamaño de los "niñeros" de Men.

Son unos miedosos –interrumpió la peli roja mientras se llevaba una tetera a la cocina.

Pero…esa pareja es muy extraña –dijo la rubia de aspecto sombrío mientras recogía las tazas de té que ya no estaban usando- su hijo también…

El pequeño Men es la viva imagen de sus padres –mientras se retiraba a la cocina, Ryu sonrió con las palabras de Mary- es normal que tenga ese carácter, jeje.

Ah…Men-sama… -suspiró el hombre chino, aún preocupado por su pequeño amo, y por supuesto, por el terrible destino que les aguardaría de no volver con él a China.

La búsqueda pronto llegaría a su fin. Habían llegado ya al sitio que les había señalado el espíritu del águila. Bajaron de la motocicleta, dejándola en la entrada por respeto, habían llegado al cementerio de Funbari, el lugar más tranquilo en los alrededores, ese lugar mágico en el que el padre de Hanna había pasado tantas tardes de ocio y tranquilidad al lado de Manta y Amidamaru. Habían demasiados espíritus, pero ninguno hizo nada al ver entrar a los jóvenes, de cierta forma ya sabían que eran shamanes, no sólo por la compañía que llevaban, sino porque habían visto ya a algunos más antes que ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba Yoh. Caminaron hacia un grupo de espíritus que conversaban alegremente, Anna se acercó a preguntarles si habían visto entrar a alguien más antes que ellos, cosas que una itako solía hacer, obtener información de los espíritus. Hablaron por unos minutos, Anna señaló en una dirección y Hanna la siguió. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, mirando la congregación de espíritus que había esa noche. El cielo estrellado se veía hermoso, Hanna no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras caminaba, le producía una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que no lograba comprender muy bien, tal vez esa era la razón por la que su padre había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar, tanto en las tardes como en las noches.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo encontraran. Estaba sentado al pie de unas lápidas, abrazando sus piernas y con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban fuertemente por no salir. Cuando Basón los vio no pudo contener su felicidad, Amidamaru acudió a su encuentro y ambos jóvenes se acercaron al pequeño Men que, al verlos, respiró hondo y se puso de pie, desconcertado.

Hanna! –gritó con algo de enojo- En dónde estuviste insecto? Ven aquí, voy a aplastarte!

Oye no digas tonterías! –respondió molesto el rubio, pues ya le había causado muchas molestias- vinimos por ti porque nos dijeron que habías escapado! Ten un poco de agradecimiento y deja de comportarte así!

Que yo recuerde no te pedí que vinieras por mí! –siguió discutiendo el pequeño, en el fondo aliviado de no tener que pasar la noche en el frío cementerio.

Aaargh ya está bien! –se puso en posición de guardia, de nuevo olvidando que no llevaba consigo la espada sagrada- Si quieres pelea, eso tendrás!

Hanna-dono! –exclamó alterado el samurái- Pueden dejar eso para después, tenemos que volver a casa con Men-dono! Además no trae consigo la espada sagrada!

Es cierto –dijo la joven rubia, acercándose a ambos niños- tienes que guardar energías, aún me debes una batalla, y si vas a pelear ahora –volvió a hacer la posesión de objetos con el águila en su espada- vas a pelear conmigo –sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión desconcertada del rubio.

Uh…qué demonios tienen ustedes dos en mi contra –con la misma expresión, sin poder creer el día de locos que había pasado- Es injusto, no puedo pelear a la par porque vengo desarmado! –gritó exasperado, ya era suficiente, esos dos acabarían con él porque no podía defenderse como debía.

Deja de poner excusas tontas insecto –el pequeño de ojos rojos también realizó la posesión de objetos con Basón- ahora recibirás tu castigo por haberme interrumpido! –sonrió de la misma forma que la joven rubia, lanzándose contra Hanna al mismo tiempo que ésta.

Uh…~

Un gran escándalo comenzó a escucharse en el cementerio, y no por los fantasmas que lo habitaban, sino por los tres niños que luchaban divertidos en medio del silencio de la noche. A lo lejos, al pie de un enorme árbol, una presencia diferente los observaba pelear y gritar. En ese momento no lo notó nadie, estaban tan entretenidos que ignoraron por completo aquella poderosa presencia. El viento sopló de manera especial, como anunciando su llegada, pero ni así pudo captar la atención de aquellos niños. Su apariencia era la misma que había tenido hace años, no necesitaba tener otra, por lo menos no en ese momento. Sonrió divertido al ver disfrutar a Hanna la compañía de Anna y Men, lo había visto pasar mucho tiempo solo, ya que convivía más con gente mayor, y ahora que habría gente con quien podría convivir y entenderse mejor en la pensión, sabía que la vida de Hanna daría un gran giro en su beneficio, por lo menos así se haría soportable la espera de la próxima visita de sus padres.

_-Mi nombre es Hanna Asakura, tengo 13 años. Vivo en el distrito de Saitama en la pensión que mis padres administran desde hace 15 años. Los nuevos inquilinos de la pensión están igual o más locos que los actuales. Este día fue muy extraño, a penas conocí a mi prometida y al hijo de uno de los cinco guerreros, y ya han comenzado a causarme molestias… Mi sueño es pelear batallas legendarias como las que papá y sus amigos libraron en la Shaman Fight. Tal vez…esto pueda ser divertido…-_

Continuará…


	4. Para los lectores

Queridos lectores.

En verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar seguido, en realidad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, supongo que más de un par de meses, tal vez un año.

He tenido demasiadas cosas que no me han permitido seguir escribiendo, una de ellas es que mi pc está muriendo y por lo mismo no me permite escribir. Las más molestas son trabajo y universidad.

Pero el objetivo de esto no es aburrirlos con mi vida jaja, sino pedirles de nuevo paciencia a todas esas lindas personas que han estado siguiendo mis fics y a las cuales les agradezco infinitamente, dejen o no dejen review, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se han dado tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios e impulsarme a seguir.

Mil gracias en verdad por el apoyo, los comentarios, y por seguirme leyendo. No voy a dejar los fics, voy a terminar cada uno de los que estoy escribiendo y espero pronto poder plasmar los que tengo en mente, pero primero, a terminar los que ya comencé.

Creo que siempre que dejo notas de éste tipo digo casi lo mismo, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todos! Espero no fallarles con los próximos capítulos y que les siga agradando cada una de las historias.

ATTE. Anna Kyouyama de Asakura.

PD: No se pierdan Flowers! En verdad que, al menos a mí, no me ha decepcionado, puedo declararme fan de corazón de Shaman King y por lo mismo sigo apoyando a Takei, porque no ha dejado Shaman King a pesar de los demás trabajos y colaboraciones que ha estado haciendo. Si no han leído Flowers, se los recomiendo mucho, con cada capítulo se ha puesto mejor, y han vuelto a aparecer Yoh y Anna!

Y después de ésta promoción a Hiroyuki Takei, jaja, nos vemos pronto! Mil gracias!


End file.
